


John is a Very Good Doctor

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Confused Greg Lestrade, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Greg, Sally and Donovan turn up at a crime scene without Sherlock but to their surprise he’s already there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	John is a Very Good Doctor

"You haven't invited the freak have you?", Sally asked from the passenger seat in the DI's police car. Lestrade rolled his eyes at the name and said "No, not this one. I think we can handle it on our own. Woman got shot and is in critical condition, the perpetrator has been subdued".

"Who subdued him?", Anderson asked from the backseat."Apparently the perp shot her by accident so he felt bad and stayed with her till the ambulance came then somebody just tied his wrists", Lestrade told them as he weaved through London's streets."So a civilian tied him down?", Sally asked.

"Yeah it was probably somebody from the ambulance, we'll see when we get there", Lestrade replied. 

Once they got onto the scene of the crime the three of them spotted an all too familiar figure. "What the hell is the freak doing here", Sally asked as they approached the chaos. "I thought you didn't call him", Anderson added."I didn't call him...I have no idea why he's here", Lestrade muttered. As they got closer to the scene they spotted a blonde man perched on the floor barking orders at medics around him with Sherlock standing at the side watching him. As the group got closer they recognised the man. "John?", Greg questioned. John didn't look up, he continued working on the wounded woman whilst the team around him followed every command he shot at them.

"Hello Detective Inspector", Sherlock greeted.

"Uh yeah hi", he stammered out.

"What on earth are you two doing here? We didn't call you", Sally spat out.

"Yeah it's a pretty simple case, how did you even get here?", Greg asked him.

"If you lot were at least competent enough you'd deduce that I wasn't the one called here. Now if you could please stop talking and allow John to do his job", he said calmly and resumed watching the doctor. Greg noticed how flawlessly John worked under pressure. He was fixing up the woman who had a gun shot wound in her whilst telling others what to do all while holding a calm and demeaning manner.

Through the chaos Greg managed to tell his team to put the perp in actual handcuffs and to secure the scene. "The perps been handcuffed and is on his way to the station now", Sally informed Greg.

"Good. Did you find out who subdued him?", he asked."No, he was reluctant to say".

"Well we'll bring him in for questioning. The person who tied him will need to be questioned too once we find out who it was".

"John did it", Sherlock said nonchalantly.

"What?", Lestrade looked at him puzzled.

"When we arrived the shooter was holding pressure to the woman's wound then informed us that he shot her accidentally. He was very compliant, John just tied his wrists together with zip ties then got to work", Sherlock informed them."Is this true, John?", Greg barked down to the doctor working.

"Don't be stupid, he's working", Sherlock gritted.

"Right sorry", Lestrade furrowed his eyebrows and tried to work out what was going on. How did these two get here before him. What were they doing here? Sensing the DI's confusion, Sherlock spoke up. "John got called here, I accompanied him in hopes it would be an interesting case but it really was an accident".Now it was time for Sally to furrow her eyebrows, "Wait sorry what? Dr. Watson got called here?".

"Yes", Sherlock replied with a small smirk playing on his lips. Their conversation was cut short as John abruptly stood up."Dr. Grayson take her to the hospital with the oxygen mask on her at all times unless you fear she's going into cardiac arrest then administrate CPR", he directed them to pick the woman up. "Dr. Smith prepare a team ahead for me".

"Of course, Dr. Watson. Are you coming with us in the ambulance?", Dr. Smith asked as a flurry of people busied around them."Yes just give me one moment". John strode right over to Sherlock, ignoring the stares of the officers and quickly kissed him on his cheek. "I've got to go", he ran to the ambulance then before he got in he shouted, "I love you".

Sherlock grinned, "I love you too". Then that was that and John jumped into the ambulance, the doors closed and they were off. On the crime scene Sherlock looked at the puzzled faces in triumph."What the hell was that about?", Anderson exclaimed.

"Yeah I thought you two didn't do pda", Sally added.

"We don't but that was an exception", Sherlock replied."An exception, why?", Greg asked.

"Not that my personal business is any of your business. John and I had a fight on our way here, that was his way of telling me that we're okay". To his surprise none of the yarders said anything snarky.

"So what are you two even doing here?", Greg asked."Isn't it obvious?", he rolled his eyes. "John works with A and E and gets called when there's a particularly gruelling medical emergency, he specialises in life saving procedures", he said with a very visible sense of pride."Wait John works with A and E ?", Greg questioned.

"He does, yes”.

"Why didn't he tell me? I thought we were friends", Greg said. "Oh don't be offended Lestrade. This is only his third call. As I said he only gets called for the most difficult cases ie. people getting shot".

"So what he's a really good doctor?", Sally asked.

"Oh yes, he's an extraordinary doctor", Sherlock replied with a smile.

"I always thought he worked as a GP", Anderson mused."He quit. This type of work suits him better", Sherlock replied.

"The bastards just as crazy as you, isn't he? It's the adrenaline", Sally chuckled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you", Sherlock smiled. A real smile, he actually smiled at Donavon and then it was gone. "Right if I'm not needed I'm going to head to the morgue".

"Yeah nah I don't have anything for you, Sherlock", Greg said."Alright, see ya", he called and then strode of the scene.

"Did you see the way John was working?", Anderson asked them as they made their way to the car. "He was so in control, it was quite mental", Sally said.

"I always knew he was a good doctor but cor, seeing him in his element. Wow", Greg grinned and slid into the drivers seat.


End file.
